


The binding of Lucifer Morningstar.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The Long Game [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mating Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Dan faces the judge and will Lucifer find out about the spark and get Chloe's bite he craves so deeply inside of himself.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Long Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The binding of Lucifer Morningstar.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait until you see his reaction about the bouncing baby antichrist ;)

It was a month and a half later and a lot of things had changed and some didn’t. After they got out of lockdown Dan had been taken to a high-level secure Psychiatric hospital. And Lucifer was there in that courtroom with Chloe. The judge had called Adam to the front. “You speak for his ex-wife and the police station as well?” He asked as he saw other police officers in the room. “And the daughter?”

“Trixie didn’t want to enter. Even though no matter we told her she would be safe if that’s what worried her. She asked another officer of ours to stay outside with her.” Adam said simply. “She did give her soon to be stepfather something to say.”

Dan turned and was glaring darkly at Lucifer as he stood up.

Chloe didn’t even look at Dan as she looked up and watched Lucifer.

The judge looked at Lucifer. “Go ahead, Mr. Morningstar.”

Lucifer gave the judge a charming smile. “Thank you, judge. She simply said from now on she will no longer think of him as her father.”

Dan finally snapped. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!”

The judge pounded his mallet. “Quiet in my courtroom. Did anyone force her to say this?”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “No sir all I told her before we went into hiding until we got to this point was she could call me anything she wanted besides Lucifer. Up until about two weeks ago, she called me Uncle Lucifer. Lately but not in front of her mother here she has started to call me dad. And after a while of her saying it I don’t mind it anymore it doesn’t bother me as I thought it would keep doing.”

“I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU MONSTER!” Dan yelled again.

The judge pounded his mallet again. “Quiet one more time in my courtroom I will have you hauled off and you can find out your verdict the hard way.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the twitch of his lips as he sat back down beside Chloe.

Adam was also trying not to smirk over the whole thing too. He finally spoke to the judge. “We ask that he serve life with no chance of ever being let out.” He said simply.

Briefly left the courtroom to think about it before he came back and took his seat. “I have thought about it. And I have thought about this and have to decide to agree with the city on this matter. For not only the safety of everyone but the safety of his ex-wife and daughter. I hear by lock you up for life. May you find the help you need if not in this life in the next one.”

As they started to take Dan away he was yelling. “HE’S A MONSTER! HE’S THE DEVIL HIMSELF! ASK HIM JUST ASK HIM!”

The judge shook his head slightly as he looked at Lucifer. “I hope your a better father then what she started life with.” He got up and left the room.

Lucifer stood up and looked at Adam. “How are you and Ella?”

Adam sighed sadly. “I don’t know. I told her after I know she spoke to Linda that when she was ready to talk between me and her I would listen.”

Chloe patted him on the arm.

Lucifer patted him on his shoulder.

Adam smiled softly. “Thanks.” Before he walked the two out of the courtroom. He looked at Ella once they were out of the room. “Do you need a ride back to the station?”

Ella looked a little startled when he started to speak to her. “I have to head to a crime scene now.” She hugged Trixie before she turned and jogged after a couple of police officers.

Adam sighed. “I better get back to work.” He said as he walked off.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “Sad so sad and yet so funny.”

Trixie looked up at him. “Almost like parts of that movie from last night.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “True.”

Chloe laughed with a shake of her head as they walked to the car. “I still can’t believe you two watched Mel Brook’s History of the world part one last night.”

“Nothing wrong with anything of Mel’s. Besides you could almost say he took a line from me.” Lucifer winked at Trixie as they stopped outside the car.

Trixie looked up at him. “What line is that dad?”

Lucifer smirked softly. “It’s great to be the king.” He winked at her as he opened the door for her and for her mom as well too. “Time to head home for you two I have to head into the club and see to some things tonight.” He tickled Trixie in her side as she buckled up.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but closed it before he could see her do that. “Be home in time for dinner?”

Lucifer closed Trixie’s door before he bent his head and kissed Chloe deeply on the lips before he pulled back. “Depends on the mess that got left for me from last night. But my heart will be with you as well as another part of me as well too.” He winked at her after she got into the car. He walked around and got into the driver’s side and started to drive away. He took them to the house and smiled softly as he watched them get out. “I will call or text you later before I turn in for the night.” He said as he smiled at Chloe.

Right at this moment, Chloe wanted to strangle him. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer was once again playing a game with his love. “We should think about picking a house and soundproofing the master bedroom.” He winked at her. “See you later Chloe.” He said right before he drove off.

Trixie looked at her mom from the door. “You didn’t tell dad yet did you?”

Chloe sighed softly. “No.” She turned and looked at her daughter with a smile. “Would it be alright if I can see if someone can babysit you for the night. While I go tell him or strangle him whatever ends up happening?”

Trixie giggled softly. “Sure mom I do hope it goes well”

Chloe kissed her forehead. “You kind of was his test subject since it’s been so long for him being around children.” Before they got into the house. “Why don’t you go change and I will see who I can get.”

Trixie nodded her head. “Sure mom.” She went into her room and changed her clothes.

Chloe pulled out her phone and called Ella. “Hey, El can you watch Trixie tonight and make sure she gets to school on time in the morning. I need to talk to Lucifer about something.”

Ella mentally sighed softly. “Sure I will be there as soon as I can. I got to finish what I’m working on and submit it before I can go.”

“Sounds good I will let Trixie know and get changed.” Chloe knew it was about time she told him and made him her’s 100%. She hung up and went to Trixie’s door. “Ella is going to watch you tonight. She’s going to be on her way once she finishes up what’s she’s working on okay.”

Trixie looked up. “Can we have anything we want for dinner?” She asked smiling.

Chloe laughed softly. “Within reason, you have school in the morning.”

“Oh yeah,” Trixie said with a roll of her eyes. “I better get to my homework before she gets here mom.”

“True and I’m going to go get cleaned up and changed. Keep an ear on the door please and thank you monkey.” Chloe kissed her on her forehead before she left and headed into her room and took a long shower. Before she went and put on a short dress that was semi-loose around the stomach area. She put a splash of red lipstick on her lips before she left her room and smiled at Ella.

Ella looked up as she helped Trixie do some of her homework. “Are you going out to bring the devil to his knees?”

Chloe smirked softly. “One can only hope. I told Trixie you two can have anything you want for dinner just within reason. She does have school in the morning. And any fun you two want to have has to come after homework deal you two?”

Ella nodded her head. “Sure.”

Trixie giggled softly. “Alright, mom.” She said right before she went back to her homework.

Chloe looked at Ella. “Once she’s asleep you should call Adam. Your far better for him than his two past exes.” She patted Ella on her shoulder before she herself headed out. She got into the car and drove to Lux.

Ella just sat there helping Trixie with her homework.

Trixie looked up at her. “You should talk to him. If not tonight tomorrow some time.”

Ella patted her on her head slightly. “You and your mother are right. But right now homework, then dinner, and a movie or two with ice cream?”

Trixie laughed softly. “Sounds good.” She said simply as they settled in to finish her homework.

Elsewhere Chloe parked outside of Lux and got out and headed inside. She stopped at the balcony as she looked down and found Lucifer in the middle of dancing between two girls and they were putting their hands on what wasn’t their’s to touch or fondle either. She turned and started to walk down the steps and was trying not to be pissed at anyone right then and there.

Lucifer glanced up and couldn’t help the devilish smirk when he saw Chloe walking into the club. He kept on dancing with the girls though. “When she gets over here ladies you might want to scatter.”

The girls mutely nodded their heads as they kept on dancing and grinding not only against each other but him as well too.

Chloe got there and she walked onto the floor. She grabbed ahold of Lucifer’s shoulder and made him turn towards her. “Lucifer.” She said clearly pissed at him.

Lucifer turned and smiled at Chloe. “Here to dance or for a nibble and more hmm?”

“Right now to strangle you,” Chloe said annoyed. “They shouldn’t have been touching you.”

Lucifer smirked at her as he pulled her flush against his front as he swayed his hips with hers. “I think we should show the fellow demon’s in here how well the queen moves.” He moved her towards one of the stripper poles. As he ground his body into her’s as they moved he bent his head to whisper into her ear’s. “Are you here to tease me.?” He said with a smirk as they started to move.

Chloe ground herself back against him as they swayed their hip’s together. “More than just to tease you.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. “Really now do tell?”

Chloe turned and faced him leaning against the stripper pole. “To finish what you started a month and a half ago. Sound good to you my sexy devil?”

Lucifer placed a hand on her stomach as he leaned fully into her. “I was waiting for you to be ready.” He said before his fingers started to tap across her stomach as he kissed the back of her neck. “We should head upstairs before I take you against this stripper pole. Don’t you think so?”

Chloe had to almost swallow her tongue before she finally stepped forward and turned and looked at him. “Yes, but why are you effecting me like this anyway?”

Lucifer smirked as he looked at her. His eyes traveled from her face to her stomach and back again with a raised eyebrow. “How indeed my queen.” He held out his hand to her. “Come on my love.”

Chloe’s eyes widen as she took his hand she knew how and why he was affecting her more than when this first all started. Her unborn child she hadn’t yet told the father about is the cause and effect of all that’s running threw her system and he already knew about the baby as well too and seemed to fine about it too. She followed along behind him once her hand was once again in his.

Lucifer smirked softly as he helped her off the stage as he walked her towards and into the elevator. He didn’t say anything until the door was closed. “To answer your question at the forefront of your mind I know Chloe.”

Chloe looked up with a shocked look on her face. “How I haven’t told you?”

“Besides the fact of the whole puking at first. And running my hand across your stomach I felt a tiny part of my self in there with you.” He said with a smile.

“You’re taking it better then I thought you would if I had told you about it Lucifer,” Chloe said slightly annoyed as the elevator door’s open and they stepped out into the loft. “Or did you?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Not really at first.” He said as he went to sit down he took off his jacket. “Come here, my horny little queen.”

Chloe walked towards him slowly after kicking off her shoes before she straddled his lap and wiggled slightly. “Are you this happy to see me or those girls downstairs who had their hands all over you as I came in hmm?”

Lucifer swatted her behind. “You always you now my love.” He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. He reached around and slowly unzipped her dress.

Chloe stood up and removed her dress as she stood for a moment letting him enjoy her bare breasts, her current skippy little panties, and the start rounding of her stomach as she made him spread his legs as she knelt down between him. “I think a part of you needs a punishment don’t you?”

Lucifer smirked softly. “If you wish.”

Chloe leaned forward and pulled the zipper of his pants down with her teeth. Before she used her fingers to unbutton his pants and pushed them down his legs and around his ankles. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroked it. She was a little shocked to find out how hard he currently was as she stroked him. “You’re enjoying your punishment.”

Lucifer leaned down and picked her up and set her on his lap. “It really wasn’t a punishment as your the only girl who gets me hard and aching to trust into you over and over again. Is there something you want or need hmm?”

Chloe unbuttoned his shirt and moved it off his shoulders and leaned in and licked his neck slowly.

Lucifer couldn’t help the shudder that ran up and down his spine from that action. “When you start to bite me I better be inside you.”

Chloe nipped him before she pulled back and smiled at him. “Why’s that?”

“Because you’re going to be soaking and dripping wet from that first bite,” Lucifer said with a smile. “So bite me and become my mate for here until the end of time and beyond. So I can put a ring on your finger and make you my wife for all the humans. And all my siblings too for that matter.”

Chloe reached down and took his cock in hand and guided him into her until she had bottomed out. She couldn’t help the moan that slipped past her lips. “So good.”

Lucifer gently trusted into her before he tilted his head to the site. “Come here, my love.” He said running a finger down the side of his neck.

Chloe leaned forward and finally bite down on his neck as she came with a low groan from it. As her hips started to gently ride him as she moaned from it all. She pulled back and leaned against him as she tried to catch her breath. “Wow.”

Lucifer softly chuckled. “We are far from done my love.”

Chloe tilted her head up slightly. “Your mark isn’t on your throat it didn’t take?” She pouted slightly.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. “It only starts their it goes where you want it. And look at my chest, my love.”

Chloe pulled back and saw what looked like a brand mark with the same tribal-like vines around it on his chest. “So your saying I branded you?”

“Aye,” Lucifer said with a grin before he grabbed a hold of her behind as he slowly stood up with her in his arms. “Just like I branded a couple of parts of your self as well too.” He kicked off his pants with a smirk on his lips. “Do you know what parts I branded inside of you my love?”

Chloe smiled softly. “What parts did you brand inside of me Lucifer?”

Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked grin on his face. “Your heart.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly.

“Your pussy.” Lucifer said with a smirk.

Chloe glared at him for that.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “And your womb as well too.” He winked at her.

Chloe leaned up and wrapped her arms around his check. “Take us to bed, my love.”

“As my queen wishes, I am nothing more than her humble fuck toy right now as she carries the king’s antichrist,” Lucifer said simply. “And that is what our little one is growing inside you.” He said carrying her to his bed before he laid her down on it as he hovered over her body. “A little boy or a little girl who will have their mom and their dad’s killer good looks.”

Chloe smirked softly. ‘I hope he gets a little girl to spoil and be just like him as a punishment.’ She mentally giggled at that thought. ‘But either way, they will be loved and spoiled rotten by their father knowing Lucifer.’ Chloe reached up and pinched his nipple. “Will you move?”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he smirked at her. “As you wish my queen I will move all night long if that is your wish.” He said right before he started to thrust into her over and over again just as he threatened or well promised all night long.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think its a baby boy, baby girl, or what for the anti christ?


End file.
